


morning after

by gomushroom



Series: after all this time [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Their very first morning after; of having breakfast, of getting to know each other better, and of slightly awkward lazy and rainy Saturday morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Large part of this was actually written before _last night_. The magick sub-settings are further explored in this fic. The main idea was rainy morning smut but there has been too many added plot all around I’m barely able to keep track. I really want to say that this is the last of fic in this HP-ish AU, but who am I kidding, really; this universe is just ridiculously irresistible.
> 
> My first Arashi fic years ago was a Jun-centric domestic fluff fic for his birthday; it was intentional that I revisit the theme and write this for another birthday celebration. H! B! D! Jun <3!

It’s drizzling outside.

And the sound of rain permeates through his warm bedroom as wakefulness comes slowly, comfortably, enclosing in indulged softness. Jun tries stretching his limbs, straightening his legs, and is caught in tangled with his blankets. With his mind slowing coming together, his wand floats to his hand and his mind telling him that it’s a weekend morning that he doesn’t have to be anywhere else. 

He lazily rolls to his side, frowning slightly when he finds a slightly unfamiliar presence next him.

Sakurai Sho.

Sakurai Sho, his fuzzy mind reminds him before memory from last night vividly floods back. 

Sakurai Sho is now sleeping on his bed, Jun muses as he wills his sleepiness away. He stares openly at the expanse of pale naked back, thin sheet barely covering Sakurai’s ass—even if one of his feet is tangled with Jun’s calf as the man curls in his sleep, and Jun is delighted at the way Sakurai Sho’s mussed of black hair look against Jun’s pillow.

His hand goes down to lightly rub his thighs. 

Ah, he’s also naked, and more memory comes back to mind. All the fond memory and the body aches that come along with it, Jun realizes as he shifts a little bit.

They didn’t bother to put anything on after last night. Jun remembers them lying close to each other, his hand keeping Sakurai in his embrace, sharing blankets—which now are all wrapped around him—both of them content and drifting in blissful silence and closeness as they fell asleep.

He shifts further, now lying on his side, content in taking sight of how Sakurai breathing evenly in his sleep, smiling when he finds the warmth hum of Sakurai’s mind when he reaches in. He is seemingly unbothered by the cold since Jun apparently had stolen all the blankets. 

A sliver of guilt enters his mind, for stealing warmth, and sends Jun chuckling softly—what a rude host he is. He clearly invited Sakurai Sho to his bed but look what he’s done now, hogging all the blankets, leaving the man uncovered—although that toned back doesn’t even need to be covered if Jun has a say in it.

Jun shifts again, wanting nothing but to stay in bed, keeping his eyes on Sakurai while the man is still asleep, but the clock on the far side of the room says it’s late morning already. And he really wants coffee.

Still, he takes his sweet time to uncover himself from his blankets wrap, his movements small and quiet before sliding out of his warm bed without any more fuss. Taking his wand and feeling it sparks in his hold, he gives a slight flick of wave to summon an old T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the closet. 

He turns to take a quick look at Sakurai on his bed and deciding to get another T-shirt and pair of sweatpants and setting them on the pillow. Still feeling generous, he decides to charm one of the tangled blankets from his side so it comfortably tucks the sleeping man with it as he shuffles out of his bedroom. 

Familiar morning sight greets him when he gets to his living room: several owls are hooting outside his post window; one of them is setting low rhythmical pecks on the frame, seeking his attention, while the others are sleepily and patiently waiting for him. 

Deciding that they can wait just a bit longer, Jun goes to the kitchen and tries to focus on brewing coffee first—his shelves are all fully charmed so he only needs to make sure everything is in line and flicks the switch of his coffee machine to get started. He sets two cups ready on the counter and smiles as he watches the first drips. Coffee machine is rather impractical compared to just go for instant magickal coffee, but it is always more satisfying to make coffee the muggle way, definitely worth the divine taste later.

He leaves the kitchen to go to his post window, and is immediately greeted with series of hoots when he opens the small glass door. The first owl, the one who’s been pecking on his window frame, nips Jun’s fingers sulkily, before dropping a small parchment into his waiting hand and flying away without asking for anything—a typical express delivery owl manner. 

“Why the attitude?” Jun rolls his eyes, prompting the other owls to hoot their agreement. He smiles at the rest waiting owls. “Let me check this quickly first before I get to you guys.”

Jun rolls his eyes and snorts when he sees that the express message was from Aiba, badly scrawled message of “_woohoo someone scored big time last night_” accompanied with lewd sketches at the bottom. 

“What a waste of an express delivery,” Jun mutters as he shifts his attention to the next owl. This one has his daily newspaper and Jun pet its heads after it drops the newspaper into Jun’s waiting hand.

“Well, aren’t you polite,” Jun smiles and gives an extra soft tap on its forehead before turning to the last one.

“And what we have here?” he asks their office official owl. She’s already quite friendly enough to Jun and unceremoniously drops a short message in parchment signed by Chief Ohno about Monday meeting—which Jun is completely sure was another of Aiba’s doing. The Chief and Aiba most probably will be teasing Jun disappearance from the ball last night nonstop come Monday morning. Well, teasing or not, he will make sure to give Aiba triple hexes when he arrives at the office on Monday.

He checks the water feeder on the side of his window, satisfied that it will still be enough water and snack. “Take your time and have a rest if you can.” Jun gives them a pat on their head in thanks before leaving the owls to their own.

Setting the newspaper on the kitchen counter, Jun goes straight back for coffee. Two sips of fresh hot coffee later, he feels alertness settling in. He sets his coffee for a while to open his Fridgi. Omelet and light yoghurt salad seems to be the choice this morning. He also has milk and bread so that means he can also prepare French toasts for Sakurai.

Satisfied with his breakfast plan, he returns to his coffee with a small smile on his face, his mind wandering to the images of naked Sakurai on his bed.

He had arrived late on the ballroom last night, a bit annoyed at Chief Ohno’s late assignment. He had thought he could have gotten away with the ball. He was supposed to supervise the raid somewhere in Saitama when the Chief commanded him to attend the party instead. Aiba had been very supportive—even it wasn’t about work, now that Jun had found out about the whole setting up plan—and tried to cheer Jun up by reminding about his restaurant reservation. 

He has not expected to be seated next to _the_ Sakurai Sho, the Junior Press Secretary who’s been one of the most promising team leader in the Department of Information—or so Jun heard. Jun has set his eyes on him years ago, feeling nothing but admiration and respect for someone relatively young to be responsible for heading the press team. He knows Ryoko-san has a reputation and watching Sakurai Sho throughout the years has been his secret delight. He has always been looking forward to the interdepartmental meeting, knowing that Sakurai would be there with his team—Chief Ohno was more that glad to have Jun in the meeting since it would mean that Jun could save him the obligation for department report when needed. 

Aiba has teased him over the years—never wavering even once after he got a confession out of drunken Jun long ago. But Jun has always ignored Aiba, countlessly telling himself that he doesn’t need complication of office romance, that no matter how suave and gorgeous Sakurai is, there’s no way Jun just strolls into the Department of Information office two floors above and ask Sakurai out for a date out of the blue.

Last night was too perfect for a coincidence. Last night—Jun has to admit—was orchestrated by Aiba and one of Sho’s friends he hadn’t been fully acquainted yet (and by extension Chief Ohno and Ryoko-san); and it was unforgettably one of the best nights of Jun’s life. He is now considering that perhaps after hexing everyone to bits, he will need to treat all of them for a fancy lunch simply for being the best and the worst friends ever.

Jun shakes his head fondly when memory of last night floods into his mind again. He sets out to wave his wand and set two pans on the stove. He summons the milk carton and, with a swirl he sets another bowl and a spoon for them to land smoothly in front of him. He soon falls into the steps of mindless cooking.

When two generous stacks of toast are set, Jun summons jars of his organic jam from the top shelves. Or if Sakurai prefers honey—he goes to rummage his kitchen shelves and finds a container Sourwood honey he bought a month ago. He frowns in concentration as he performed a complicated series of spells—setting aside the clutters on his kitchen counter, arranging cutlery and plates, summoning extra clean cups from the drawer. Taking a minute to check on how everything is set at his kitchen counter before nodding in satisfaction, he tops off his coffee and turns to summon his muggle smartphone from the living room. It must be somewhere in his coat—or somewhere in the pocket his discarded dress robe. He was planning to check on the morning bulletin, for both magick and muggle current news, when he hears sounds of series of thumps from his bedroom.

Then.

Sakurai shuffles into sight, straight to the kitchen, taking Jun’s breath away as his hands clutching tightly on his phone.

His disheveled hair is the first thing that catches Jun attention, Sakurai’s bang hiding almost half of his eyes, tuffs of hair on the back of his head sticking out everywhere. 

He’s seemingly unabashed by being half naked since he’s only wearing Jun’s pair of sweatpants riding low on his waist, and forgoing the shirt entirely. The morning is still too cold for Jun even if he has wrapped himself in his long-sleeved, and been getting heat exposure from being in front of the stove. 

Sakurai seems to be completely unbothered. Not that Jun is complaining. He is truly, and completely, grateful for the sight of bare expanse of chest, so early in the morning. It is so much better than coffee. 

Sakurai stops with a daze just by the kitchen counter, rubbing his abs absently before his fingers set on clutching on the seam of the sweatpants, and meeting Jun’s eyes. 

A sigh.

He has seen Sakurai in those numerous meetings with his tailored suits, looking sharp and elegant. He has seen Sakurai in few of the monthly inter-department futsal games in his shorts and jersey, all sweaty and alluring. He has seen Sakurai in the most formal garbs, last night with the dapper wizard dress robe—one that Jun has the pleasure to tug haphazardly last night as impatience to see Sakurai out of it won over heed. He thought that now he had Sakurai naked in his bed last night he’d seen every layers of this man. 

Apparently he was terribly mistaken. 

Jun has to remind himself to start breathing again. He knows that Sakurai Sho is attractive but this, this utterly endearing and cute sight, this _exact_ moment, has truly taken Jun by delighted surprise. 

And with his mind completely blanking on him, Jun can only manage to let out a weak tease as a greeting. “Can’t find the shirt?”

“Huh?” It takes a short moment but realization then comes over obviously across Sakurai’s face. He looks down slightly before he smiles sleepily and adoringly to Jun, before letting out a small, “Ah.”

Sakurai’s voice is also a pitch lower in the morning—giving nearly the same effect to Jun as last night when the man was on draped against his back whispering filth in husky voice; Jun feels warmth flushed up on his cheeks. 

“Something smells really good,” Sakurai says with a gruff voice. He remains standing just by the kitchen counter, like he can’t decide whether to step into the kitchen without invitation, or he was supposed to stand there, like he waits for Jun to tell him what to do, where to sit, since he’s just a house guest. 

What a rude host he is, Jun tells himself and smiles at the thought. He then offers, “Coffee? Or maybe straight to breakfast?”

Sakurai sounds relieved and nods, “Both, please.”

“I hope simple is okay for you,” Jun says, gesturing to the kitchen chair before turning to get his coffee pot. “I could’ve worked with something more complicated but it’d take time.”

“I’ll eat anything.”

Jun laughs softly at the gruff and sleepy voice, sending him the image of last night back to his mind when Sakurai’s voice did incredible things to him. Now the first thing the man said in the morning is that he’ll eat anything? Jun is sure that Sakurai doesn’t mean that he’ll literally eat anything but giving the space for his thought to go there is very tempting. “I told you couldn’t do that,” Jun says.

“Well,” Sakurai says with a sleepy chuckle and husky voice while obviously oblivious to the effect his voice brought to Jun. “I think I can actually do. It smells heavenly. May I have coffee first, please?”

Aren’t you polite, Jun wants to say. He distracts himself instead with turning about and pouring Sakurai a cup of coffee. He waves his wand to complete setting up their breakfast on kitchen counter, small plates and utensils hovering before they settled neatly. “Have a seat then.”

The moment Sakurai is seated he finally sees the food on the arranged plates. His eyes widen almost comically before looking up at Jun, blinking confusingly, his face blooming into a grateful smile.

“I take it eggs and toast are okay?” Jun returns Sakurai’s smile easily. 

The man nods enthusiastically. “This is a feast.” 

Jun pours himself another serving of coffee. “I’m fine with my coffee for now. You can go right ahead.”

Sakurai doesn’t need to be told twice. He digs in straightaway, scooping warm mouthful of eggs eagerly, followed immediately with a large chunk of the toast. Within a few bites, he is moaning, his cheeks full, his eyes bright, his eyes fluttering close with delight. 

In his warm kitchen on this cold morning, as he sips his delicious coffee, Jun has this gorgeous man he’s been fancying, looking absurdly happy with the simple breakfast Jun prepared. Sakurai moans in delight once again and Jun smiles, truly elated beyond word, and, perhaps if he’s being honest with himself, had fallen even deeper with this Sakurai Sho.

*

After a few enthusiastic bites, Sakurai slows down considerably, appeared intent to savor the meal thoroughly. Jun is still content with just watching as he clutches his coffee mug and for once forgets about having his wand not in his hand. And when Sakurai finally raises his face from his almost clean plate, Jun knows what Sakurai wants. 

Jun simply slides his still untouched plate toward Sakurai and answers Sakurai confused blinks with, “Seconds?”

“Ah,” Sakurai says with a slight flush, “I didn’t mean—“

“You know, if I know you’re going to gobble everything like that I would’ve made more.”

“I really don't want you to have nothing for breakfast. This has been more than I could’ve hope for. I don’t want to take yours—“

“I insist,” Jun says with a smile. He takes a step to the left and turns to let Sakurai see that he still has another plate of stacked toast next to the stove. “I still have those. And my coffee.”

Sakurai’s gaze darts from the plate next to stove to the plate Jun slides in front of him. He clears his throat, clearly embarrassed but there’s more delicious breakfast on the table. “It’s just this is so good.”

“Next time I am going to make more,” Jun says with a smile. Next time, he repeats himself in his head. He will make sure that they will have next time. Jun also doesn’t miss how Sakurai’s eyes glazed a little with want when he eyes Jun’s plate. He repeats, “I truly insist. Please.”

“Next time.” Sakurai murmurs and stares back at Jun, a grin bloom in his face, making it completely sure that he is no longer talking about breakfast. He’s asking openly, that breakfast or not there would be next time. “Are you sure?”

Jun nods with certainty. “I am. Now, have at it.”

Sakurai slides his empty plate and goes to partake the same portion in Jun’s plate. The sight is similar; it amazes Jun further that he still produces same reaction, not only for the first bites but also for the entire breakfast. It is with slower moves, most probably because the initial rush of excitement is over, but Sakurai does have his way of partaking food that Jun finds he really likes.

Sakurai also looks up to meet Jun’s gaze more, now that he’s not fully concentrating in gobbling all the food in a hurry. He says as he scoops another mouthful of toast. “I never did this.”

Jun now has leaned against the kitchen counter, half of his body comfortably perched, content in watching Sakurai eating his breakfast as he savors more caffeine boost and the sight of good looking and bare chested Sakurai in front of him. “Did what? Stealing other people’s breakfast?” 

Sakurai laughs, his cheeks full, his lips pursed to keep his food inside, his eyes sparkled with delight. 

“Or spending a night with an Auror?” Jun asks again, humor in his tone, because he suspects as much. It’s not state secret that Sakurai is a workaholic, one of the most promising junior secretaries of the decade with unblemished track records. Yet it is also not state secret that Sakurai has been known to party as hard as he works, mostly with his academy friends though. Jun has never heard of him being involved with another ministry employee.

Sakurai huffs a soft laugh. “Unless finishing off my little brother's miso soup when I was 5 counts as stealing, I will say never to both account. I was referring to all this."

“This?”

“Having a charming person making me delicious breakfast, hot coffee. Having breakfast together, although it's only me who's eating now all you've been doing is to sip your coffee.” Sakurai smiles. “And staring at me the whole time.”

“I’m not usually very nice in the morning. And I need all this coffee to be a bit nicer,” Jun quickly says before adding in a softer tone. “You think I’m charming?”

“I heard about that. You being immensely charming in the morning.”

“I’m going to triple hex Aiba-kun to infinity! He won’t even know what’s coming.”

Sakurai chuckles. “I must say that his obvious hints were a big help.”

Jun scowls and gives his toast a vicious stab, before breaking it into half with more strength than usual.

Sakurai continues. “I have to take half the blame though. Mostly I was the one who posed questions, the right questions. I’ve been curious about the infamous Matsumoto Jun for a long while.”

The interest was clear enough but the admission of the duration of that interest still shocks Jun all the same. He feels flush rising up his cheek, and cannot hold back his reply. “For how long?”

“Somewhere along a year, a few, or so.”

A few or so? And Jun sees the answers in Sakurai’s face, feels the warmth in his mind with the open affection he’s radiating. A few years means before the departmental meeting back in June last year, when Jun watched Sakurai presenting the new muggle liaison scheme in awe. A few years also means Yule Ball two years ago when Jun managed have a very short conversation—just greetings unfortunately—before Sakurai’s boss ordered him to greet some higher ups and Jun didn’t see him again for the rest of the night. 

This mussed disheveled hot man in Jun’s kitchen has wanted him for a long while, still wants him. “I see. Only curious?”

“More than curious actually,” Sakurai says with an easy laugh and that tells Jun a lot. “A lot more.”

Jun has to fight flush, but it is a lost battle. He has first hand experience that Sakurai’s serious tone can be menacing, but here in the warmth of his kitchen over coffee and breakfast, he feels more of the impact of these devastating low voiced words. He ends up muttering, “I’ve been very curious too.”

“You mentioned it.” Sakurai turns to him and flashes his sleepy smile. He tilts his head in slight confusion for a moment before he adds, “But you weren't like this last night.”

Like what? But just to be safe, Jun goes with light denial, “I'm not like this at all.”

Sakurai stares at him for another moment before smile blooms on his face. “I see.”

Jun throws him a glare even though he knows Sakurai was just teasing, with his fond smile, with his radiating warm mind. “Do you?” 

Sakurai has finished Jun’s toast and now he’s staring openly at Jun, sipping his coffee leisurely. “I think I do. You’re very cute.”

Jun snorts as he looks away with an eye roll. Cute is definitely not a trait someone labeled him with—at least in front of his face—but Sakurai doesn’t seem to mind. Not knowing how to return the compliment, he throws back Sakurai’s comment just to get even. “You weren't like this last night.”

“I’m not like this at all.” Sakurai straight up laughs this time, before his gaze softens and he smiles at Jun. “I was very nervous last night. And it’s nice to know that I’m not the only one.”

Jun lets out a chuckle, unable to be annoyed any longer; Sakurai is right after all; it seems petty to be nervous when Sakurai is here—Jun was so sure last night, but morning has never been friendly with him. But to laugh about this with Sakurai, to have Sakurai privy to this side of his without Jun needing to spell it out is nice. 

They keep their gaze at each other, letting the sound of rain outside filled the comfortable silence as Sakurai slowly returns his attention to his coffee and Jun begins to eat his toast. 

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a bit heavy on world building--because editing always leads me to revise/rewrite one too many things--but we are getting closer to the (smutty) end. :D

Jun pours another half of cup for Sakurai, nodding as the man thanks him in a soft voice. Jun now has had just the right amount of coffee in system that he doesn’t feel entirely embarrassed to stare openly at Sakurai. He enjoys the company; that much he’s willing to admit. But breakfast is done, and then what?

He catches Sakurai stealing a very quick glance to his wall clock, and perhaps he just needs to ask. “Do you need to be somewhere soon?” 

Sakurai is slightly startled with Jun’s question before offering a shy small smile. “Ah not until evening actually. I have to visit my sister. I cannot deflect her invitation. It’s the holidays after all.”

“It’s still raining,” Jun begins. 

Sakurai hums, head tilted as he waits for Jun to continue.

“And this is our day off.”

Sakurai’s smile widens. “I actually was thinking of sleeping in today. It was an intense month. And then you happened.”

Jun can blame the coffee later but he knows what he wants, and if Sakurai wants the same thing—his mind at the very least projects intent, they can have what the want right now. “Would you like to stay a bit longer?”

Eyebrows raised, Sakurai now fully smiles. “I don’t want to impose if you have prior plan though.”

“My plan for today is to lazy around. I haven’t actually planned anything.”

“This is nice,” Sakurai murmurs as he quickly looks down to his coffee. Jun doesn’t have to wait long though Sakurai then looks up and meets his eyes again. “This is very nice. And I would love to stay a bit longer.”

That settles it then, Jun nods. 

He then just lets go of his worry—of what Sakurai would like, of what Sakurai would think of him when he suggests other things. It’s rainy morning and Jun finds himself not wanting to think too much about how the rest of the morning should go. 

“What do you say if we just enjoy this coffee at the couch, and then we can decide what to do for the rest of the morning?”

Sakurai turns to the direction of the living room before turning back to Jun with a nod. “Sounds good.”

“You can even try to talk me into whipping us lunch in a few hours.” When Sakurai’s expression brightens even more at his suggestion, Jun knows he need to just stop thinking of where this may lead. He is going with his feelings and everything feels right, having Sakurai here feels right.

They migrate slowly to the living room—and Jun has to crush down his over conscious gestures—now that caffeine is already in his system, so this works both ways, of Sakurai following him in to the living room and watching him as Jun arranges blankets with flicks of wands, and sets asides a pillow or two to make room for both of them. 

Sakurai is still barechested though.

“Aren’t you cold? Don’t you want a T-shirt?”

“I had warm hearty breakfast and now this amazing coffee,” Sakurai says with a smile, like he knows what he’s doing to Jun but also nonchalantly okay with being barechested in a cool rainy morning. “I’m okay. Are you?”

“I have that,“ Jun says, pointing at the folded blanket on the sofa and making it float a bit. Fine, if Sakurai wants to remain barechested on this cold morning, so be it. He sets his coffee and waves his wand to finish moving all the set up, and then looks up to meet Sakurai still standing where he is beside the table. “So, this is okay?

“More than.” Sakurai takes a seat in the middle of the couch, cradling his coffee near his chest. He settles into the seat, straightening his legs under the coffee table and stretching his back against the couch, and sighs contently. “Ah, this is good. The view is spectacular.”

“It’s just a dreary rainy morning,” Jun absently answers. The couch position is designed to face his tall window and the city view; even if it’s all grey and gloom out there. And now that Sakurai is comfortable, Jun summons few more things—his coffee cup from the kitchen to his hand, his forgotten newspaper to the coffee table, and his phone to the arm of the couch next to him—before he settles in next to Sakurai. He opts to sit with his feet folded; his shoulder barely touching Sakurai’s and the blanket unfold in the air, moving it to cover him snugly. 

He chuckles a bit when he notices that almost half of the blanket ends up covering Sakurai’s lap. He turns to find Sakurai has been watching him all this while. “Mhmm?” 

Sakurai shakes his head, reassuring Jun that he doesn't mind. 

When Jun is finally settled, satisfied with everything around him, he lets out a sigh. The corner of the couch is his favorite spot but he usually doesn’t have someone else sharing the couch with him. He tries to reach out to caress Sakurai’s mind, watching his expression carefully. He still senses the open affection coming from Sakurai, but there’s another curiosity wave, stronger this time hitting his mind. He asks again, “What is it, Sho-san?”

Sakurai seems a bit awkward, but he points a finger at Jun’s hand. “You’ve been holding your wand all morning.”

He frowns as he glances at his wand in his hand—a small faded lighting spark erupted when he slightly waves it. A wand, for Jun, is an essential extension of his magick, even if he is trained for many more advanced magick including enhancing his wandless skills. He feels that it is just a mere curiosity from Sakurai, but the comment is also making him wonder about Sakurai’s magick. “I must have it with me.” A pause, and a belated realization that Jun hasn’t seen Sakurai holding his wand since last night. “You don’t?”

“No, not all the time.” Sakurai says lightly before smiling as he adds, “I don’t even know where my wand is now.”

“Don’t you want to summon it?”

Now it’s Sakurai who frowns at Jun as if Jun was stating something so surprising. “Summon my wand? With what? I don’t have mine with me.”

“So you don't—“ Jun manages to stop himself as he remembers—not every wizard is able to do wandless magic. Just because people he works with mostly are able to do so, in addition to their own magickal expertise doesn’t mean that—

But Sakurai already catches the unfinished question nonetheless, looking amused at Jun’s unfiltered question as he tilts his head. “Ah, I do not have wandless magic. I can only do as much.”

“Still, I apologize,” Jun says with a wince, straightening his back and turning to properly look at Sakurai’s eyes in seriousness. He knows Sakurai might have downplayed his skills a bit because most of ministry employees are the best in both magick and their field, but that doesn’t mean Jun can forget about tact. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. Dealing with it at work everyday, sometimes I forget it’s not the same out here. I have no intention to offend you.”

“I’m not,” Sakurai says easily. “It’s just how it is. It’s completely fine. I can even say that I feel safe with you around.”

“Do you want me to summon it right now? Wouldn’t it be on your robe pocket or somewhere?”

“No. I’m here sitting next to one of the best Aurors in Japan in his fully reinforced home which can possibly withstand a dark magical attack. I don’t think I need my wand close, do I?”

That cheeky smile along with the praise brings heat up Jun’s cheeks. It’s a realization at that moment that Sakurai has a way talking that can both make Jun stare at him in disbelief and render him speechless. In a good way. In a very good way. 

So, Jun settles back, folding his feet this time, curling close next to Sakurai and leans his side against the back of the couch. He wraps his blanket tight around him and pokes Sakurai on the cheek. “You flatterer.”

Sakurai smiles at him before raising his cup to take another sip of his coffee. And Jun lets that topic go. For a moment, he lets his eyes shut, savoring closeness—Sakurai’s arms are warm against his knees, his presence radiates tenderness—and the sound of rain still pouring down outside fills his senses, all perfect and content.

*

It’s warm in the living room.

And Sakurai’s presence and his shimmering mind next to Jun add a layer of homey simplicity. Their sides are pressed close; their coffee mugs set aside, the companionable silence ensconced them. 

Jun has expected Sakurai to politely refuse his extended invitation—he still felt a hint of uncertainty at Sakurai’s acceptance, nothing fierce but more like unsureness. He cannot help to feel that his morning laziness would probably bore Sakurai. A far corner of Sakurai’s mind is rather discontent with being still—that much Jun can tell, but the radiating affection and contentment from earlier still dominates his overall mood. 

Jun opens his eyes lazily, reveling in this newfound comfort, and finds an even wonderful sight. 

Sakurai is still lounging next to him with Jun’s newspaper floating in front of him. His left hand is clutching the coffee mug close to his chest while his right hand giving soft flicks every so often to adjust the newspaper height and move his focus around the pages. 

He looks so serious. 

With his pursed lips and terrible bed hair sticking out in every direction, he leans slightly to focus on the article he is currently reading. 

He looks so serious, and so beautiful, here in Jun’s living room.

When Jun slightly shifts, he catches Sakurai startled and turning to meet his eyes with a bright smile. 

“Your newspaper has extra charms. Very handy.”

“Mhmm.” Jun shifts again so he can rest his head more comfortably on the back of the couch. “Sometimes I didn’t get to read them, but the delivery owl is nice and I like seeing her every morning. That’s probably the main reason I haven’t cancelled my subscription.”

“That’s cute.” 

Jun snorts loudly, caught a bit off guard since he was so focused in making sense of Sakurai’s mood and nearly missing the tease. “Yeah, she’s very cute.”

Sakurai starts to tap the newspaper, nudging it to folds itself back before landing at the coffee table. He turns slightly to sit facing Jun and smiles. “So how is my mind this morning?”

Jun gives Sakurai his best glare—which is not much considering it’s still morning and now that Sakurai’s facing him, Jun is once again reminded that the man is barechested. 

“Ah, intention, I mean intention. I forgot about that.” Sakurai laughs softly at Jun’s reaction. “How’s my intention going?”

Jun has to stop his reflex to quickly deflect the question and setting aside his questions for another day. But he remembers that they are here this morning because they’d been straightforward from the beginning. He likes Sakurai being here but what good would it be if Sakurai doesn’t want to be here in the first place. Jun then settles with saying what is obvious: “You don't do this often.”

Sakurai raised his eyebrows in question. 

“You don’t sit around lazily at home on a day off,” Jun says again, tone curious and light. He wants to add, but you’re here with me now, but he figures Sakurai will catch the underlying question. 

Sakurai chuckles lightly, shifting in his seat and returning to his seating position, facing the windows now. “Ah, I supposed so. I never see the benefit of staying home and do nothing. But, this and here is nice.” 

“I’m glad.”

“You do have a lovely home. Mine is a cold mess,” Sakurai says. His voice seems distant, and Jun waits for him to continue. “Here is very soothing, and quiet. You can still hear the rain outside but there’s no lingering feeling that you need to be ready for someone apparating unannounced any random second.”

Jun reaches out to touch the tips of Sakurai’s hair near his ear—a small gesture of comfort he can offer now. “It’s a good neighborhood and I did apply loads of magick, including some advanced quiet charms.“

Sakurai is quiet, waiting for Jun to continue before he realized that it was all Jun saying, and softly asks, “Isn’t this a topic we should avoid?”

Jun chuckles; Sakurai sounds a bit embarrassed. People don’t usually discuss their home wards with someone outside of one’s family. But he understands that Sakurai only means well, merely curious. He lightly tugs a strand of Sakurai’s hair. “You just realized you’re asking an Auror about his home ward arrangement?”

“Ah, I should’ve thought about that. If you’re not comfortable answering, then perhaps—“

Jun likes that Sakurai doesn’t flinch at his playful hair tugging, so he does it again as he tries to explain further. “I don’t mind actually. I was just surprised that came out of nowhere. This apartment, the whole building actually, is heavily charmed and guarded with layers of home wards so it can withstand level 7 attacks. That much I can tell.”

“Level 7? But that’s like—“

“Massive attacks to the Ministry. I know,” Jun says, nodding as he feels Sakurai’s confusion. “Call it a precaution, a bit overkill I know, but I prefer to be on the safe side.”

“An extremely safe side.”

“My parents house was once attacked and while they reported it as a level 3 attack, it scared the hell out of us.”

“I sorry to hear that. I apologize if—“

Jun shakes his head, touching Sakurai’s shoulder in reassurance before Sakurai can continue. “It was one of the main reasons I’m working against dark magick now. Our home is supposed to be our safest place, so if I can add take extra precaution and protect those I care the most, it should be done.”

Sakurai slightly shifts in his seat; now that he’s not holding anything in his hand, Jun notices Sakurai playing with the end of the blankets, his fingers absently twiddling and fiddling. “I don’t think that house has security higher than level 3.”

“But you live in the old Sakurai Mansion downtown, right? That mansion is definitely on a level 5 protection. At the very minimum.”

“You know where I live?” Sakurai turns aside to frown at Jun, surprise in his face.

“Sho-san, everyone who knows that you are a Sakurai knows that you’re residing in Sakurai Mansion,” Jun says with a smile before he turns serious again. “And level 3 is a bare minimum. Yours must have been at least level 5.”

“Well, maybe it was level 5?” Sakurai shrugs. “I wasn’t paying attention. Since my parents moved out, I am not really involved in what’s going in the house but I don’t think there’s any upgrade or even a problem with the security.”

“You need at least pay attention and take extra precaution. You are one of the ministry top employees after all.”

Sakurai sighs, but he’s smiling. “I’m definitely not one, and I’m rarely home anyway.”

Jun pulls another strand of Sakurai’s hair tips, tighter this time, to make an emphasis. “That’s not an excuse to be careless. You do have other people in the house, right?” 

“Yes, but I felt like I’ve been living in that place forever and everything has always been running smooth. I enjoy the practicality but recently it’s more like a place to return after long work trip, to only do my laundry before I need to go somewhere else. There’s almost something happening at work,” Sakurai says, his gaze far and his voice distant again.

Jun waits till Sakurai shakes off from his reverie while giving soft rubs on his arm. “Still, safety should always go first.”

“Since that advice is coming from an Auror, I feel I need to take it seriously.” Now that he realizes Jun is seriously expressing his concern for his safety, that Jun cares enough, even in a small degree, to provide security advice, Sakurai smiles, his bed hair terrible, and again Jun’s attention returns to that bare chest; and Jun wants to kiss him again, wants to keep him safe. 

“Just make sure you do,” Jun manages to say, before he hears Sakurai mumbles a soft and sheepish _thank you_.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he replies, truly meaning every word. And this time he leans forward to softly peck Sakurai’s cheek. 

Jun leans back just slightly and let their closeness linger a bit longer. He feels Sakurai leaning comfortably into the couch with his eyes closed as his mind shimmer with contentment. Sakurai had said it, this right here is nice, this right now is very nice, and Jun cannot agree with him more—even so, fragments of Jun’s thoughts begin to form into questions; practicality and reasoning will soon return after warmth and lust soften.

He turns to see both their phones on the coffee table, screen upturned side by side; a similar gesture from both of them to silently agree on setting aside anything else but being here for the morning. But they would need to return to reality soon; and regardless what they’ve been agreeing, Jun needs to be sure. 

“Sho-san?”

“Mhmm.”

“We are not going to let work be in the way for this, are we?”

With his eyes still closed, Sakurai smiles—a reaction that Jun didn’t fully expect. He has thought that Sakurai would tease him openly—because after his nervousness last night, Jun realizes that Sakurai can be very playful—or he would turn serious and they would have a proper discussion. He then feels Sakurai’s hand slide to touch his thigh, under the blanket, grounding and warm.

“_This_, you said, in a straightforward tone.”

“It does save time to go straight to the point,” Jun says, repeating his answer from last night.

“Well, I mostly work office, ah, work. Meetings, reports, and more meetings, and more reports,” Sakurai says, his tone somehow soothing—his palm warm on Jun’s thigh, his fingers, Jun feels, twiddling with the soft cotton of his sweatpants. “I do travel to attend more meetings especially when dealing in communication with the muggle Ministry official representation. Sometimes there are too many meetings for our own good.”

Jun feels there’s more implied from Sakurai’s simple explanation; his dedication, the office intrigues, and, what Jun hates the most, the politics. “All neatly scheduled and arranged?”

“Of course. We have to be. There’s all sort of protocols, especially with inter-office events and joint-statements.”

Jun only hums this time.

Sakurai finally opens his eyes, shifting his head a bit so he can look Jun straight in the eyes this time. “So, if you don’t mind with late nights and planned weekend meetings, I’m all yours.”

“You don’t mean that,” Jun says with a smile, giddy of what Sakurai is implying but trying to stay level headed nonetheless. “Not yet, at least. And that’s okay.”

Sakurai tilts his head, staring fixedly at Jun for a long moment before he lets Jun has his say. “And you? I suppose you’d have worse work hour than mine?”

“Yeah, we do a lot of overtime, but we’re still clocking office hour like everyone else even if we go on field assignment. The difference may only be the emergency calls and confidential tasks.”

“Oh.”

Jun chuckles. “That _confidential_ talk always gets anyone’s attention.”

Sakurai laughs, and Jun has to smile at the sound. “You did make it sound intriguing.”

“Basically, we go to work in the field and got our work done. And afterwards, filing reports into rolls and rolls of parchment.”

“I love working on reports with parchment.”

“I bet you do,” Jun says with a laugh, not only because Sakurai is known for being very competent and serious in his job but also the way Sakurai unashamedly declared his love for his work. But, in all seriousness, Jun continues. “But I’m not currently working on any confidential cases, so I cannot tell you any juicy gossip. There’s been a lot of murder or suspicious disappearance cases lately. A lot means that it’s above the average number. Maybe because it’s winter.”

“Winter?”

Jun shifts a bit, realizing that he doesn’t really mind to talk about work with Sakurai. Usually he is not entirely comfortable to talk about the daily occurrence of work—it puts people off. But Sakurai is different, his curiosity and concern genuine. “The cold is making people easily triggered. We call it a winter killer-wave. 

“Do you, really? I’ve never heard that, not even in the official report.”

“It would never make it into any report. It’s more like our department joke. We have dark humor and excellent fashion taste.” 

Eyebrows raised, Sakurai now fully smiles. “Interesting.”

“Never a dull moment at our office,” Jun says with a grin, before realizing another point. He shifts to get Sakurai’s attention and makes sure he is getting all his attention. “I don’t have to remind you that whatever we say when we’re together should never get into our official statement, right?”

And attention is what Sakurai gives him, intently.

Jun has to blink when he realizes that Sakurai has been staring at him intensely for some long seconds. Sakurai’s mind is heating up—Jun feels the tingling wave—conveying nothing but honesty and seriousness. His voice is firm and serious when he says, “You don’t have to.” 

Caught in surprise Jun nods and feels Sakurai’s hand sliding up his thigh. 

A pause, and a sigh, and Sakurai wets his lips and adds, “You have my words, Jun.”

That completely steals Jun breath away. His name sounds amazing coming out Sakurai’s lips. He cannot seem to look away from all the seriousness, with those earnest beautiful eyes, and Jun does the thing his mind tells him to do.

Jun leans forward to brush his lips against Sakurai’s. And sighs at the feel of Sakurai’s warm palm against his cheek welcoming him. It starts out soft—their kiss tastes like coffee—but Sakurai’s hand that had been resting high on his thigh sneaks up to wrap around his waist and pull Jun closer. He opens his mouth and relishes in Sakurai’s moans as the soft kiss deepens into something dirtier. Sakurai’s chest feels solid against Jun’s, his hold strong around Jun’s waist since the pull changed Jun’s balance and made him almost completely seated on Sakurai’s lap. 

With his arms wrap around Sakurai’s shoulder, Jun leans back a bit and keeps their faces inches apart. He grins, his breathing erratic, but everything is warm and wonderful, and to see Sakurai like this—Jun really likes this sight. 

“Are you— Fuck— Are you going to kiss me like that—” Sakurai groans breathlessly into Jun’s neck. “Ah— every time I said your name?”

Jun chuckles this time. Feeling Sakurai’s blazing mind from close proximity is maddening—he really likes this closeness, a sense of new familiarity that he could get use to. It takes a bit effort, but Jun manages to smile sweetly and barely keep his voice from shaking. “Maybe.”

Sakurai only blinks. 

And in the next moment, Jun has the delight to witness that flash of cute innocence slowly turns into a dazzling dirty smirk. His smile blooms and he lets out a small yelp when Sakurai pulls Jun even closer and firmer onto his lap. 

Now that they are finally pressed together, Sakurai seems pleased with their new position. He’s still slightly panting, Jun notices, but the hands wrapped around his waist are firm to hold Jun close, rubbing the small of Jun’s back. “You can’t say things like that and—“

Jun raises his eyebrows teasingly. “And what?”

“And—” Sakurai trails mid answering before fixed in staring Jun for a few moments. His expression shows slight surprise—in a good way, like he can’t believe that this right now is happening and his mind radiates warm strong fondness for the closeness and Jun in his arm. “And expect me to do nothing.”

Jun wants to say, on the contrary he expects Sakurai to do things to him, or maybe tease him a bit more and just kiss him senseless. But he catches the earlier dim uncertainty niggling on the back of Sakurai’s mind—it would be fairly easy to overlook on simple mind reading, but Jun is fully trained to pick up underlying emotion; and this close, he can sense almost everything.

Jun tries to keep his smile light, his hands reaching up to frame Sakurai’s face and looking straight into those beautiful eyes. “Sho-san?”

“Yes?”

Sakurai’s uncertainty flares a bit, and even if Jun knows that it would stay in his mind for now, at the start of all this, he believes they can always work things between them later. And Sakurai cannot read his mind, so Jun says what he wants to say: “I don’t have any specific expectation.” 

Frown mars Sakurai’s expression for a short moment before his expression gradually clears—like he knows Jun can read him and trust Jun with that. Still, Sakurai’s voice is soft when he says, “It wasn’t my intention to—”

Jun shakes his head and lets his thumb caress Sakurai’s cheekbones gently in reassurance. “I know. And I didn’t mean to read too much—“

This time, it’s Sakurai who’s shaking his head. “I don’t mind.”

Jun has to laugh because _that_ he doesn’t hear often. He’s always been considered too perceptive to the point of annoying some of his acquaintance; he’s been told of reading too much into things to the point that he has to restrain his magick at most informal setting. And how can their time together be more precious that it already is? Sakurai, with his blazing and warm mind, has just said that he doesn’t mind Jun reading his thoughts. But Jun knows one thing for sure: “And I should never misuse my magick to intrude.”

When he feels Sakurai is going to shake his head again, Jun adds. “I should and would never, Sho-san. I have to make that promise to you.”

They don’t know what to make of this now, Jun wants to say, yet there’s a soft commitment—promises shared between the two of them— that they would have more later on. It delights Jun to be so close when Sakurai’s mind slowly comprehends the weight of Jun’s promise, for them, for after this morning ends. It delights Jun even more when he feels, before he sees, Sakurai’s intention of pulling him closer and kissing him.

“Thank you,” Sakurai says softly against Jun’s lips with their foreheads pressed against each other, and Jun gives a small nod in response.

“Now, can you kiss me like before again?” Sakurai says, his lips pursed playfully, his tone low and voice slightly hoarse, his gaze intense, and one of his hands playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. “Jun?”

Jun shivers and realizes that his blanket is forgotten, twisting somewhere between their embrace, and the hair tips on the back of Sakurai’s neck are soft tangles around his fingertips. 

Shifting slightly, Jun grinds his hips down, and he laughs when he hears Sakurai’s surprised gasp. With heat rising on his cheeks, Jun leans down to kiss Sakurai’s jaw, tease him with small bites on the side of his neck. His breath hitches when Sakurai’s hand wanders down to his ass in retaliation. He gives Sakurai’s hair a pull as he kisses the back of Sakurai’s ear. “We can go one better than _just_ a kiss.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) if you're up for fic talk <3


End file.
